<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【底特律AU】总有人替我陪伴你 by Rain0704714</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156557">【底特律AU】总有人替我陪伴你</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714'>Rain0704714</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>马德里爱情故事 [78]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:41:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cp:Guti  X Raul 无差<br/>延用仿生人设定，无关剧情和世界观<br/>人类14和仿生人吴的狗血爱情故事</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>马德里爱情故事 [78]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【底特律AU】总有人替我陪伴你</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>马德里的太阳终于在周末露了脸，让被连续两三周阴雨天困扰的西班牙人们尤为兴奋，Guti发誓这个游乐园里至少有五个人看上去像是在盯着自己的钱包，他不得不在人群中艰难前行，手中举着两个冰淇淋，犹如一个陪孩子出来玩的单身父亲。</p><p>可惜他还远远不到做父亲的年纪，也没有孩子给他带来一丝温暖，等在不远处长椅上的都称不上真正的人类。</p><p>仿生人，Guti的胃因为这个词抽搐了一下，他暂且相信这个仿生人就是Raul，因为根据警局好友们的猜测，Raul的数据仍然保存在他的身上。</p><p>尽管，尽管Raul刚在三个月前从十七层坠下去，把自己摔成一堆拼凑不齐的可怜碎片，连马德里最厉害的修复专家也要摇摇头说直接报废。</p><p>Guti不喜欢这个词，他知道Raul一定也不会喜欢。但即使Raul有多像一个真正的人类，也无法忽略他是量产仿生人的事实。Guti曾经开玩笑似的问他："是不是一个你倒下了，还有千千万万个你站起来？"</p><p>Raul享受他的幽默，抿着嘴笑道："是啊，总有人替我陪伴你的。"</p><p> </p><p>如果要让Guti能预测到三个月后真的目睹Raul诈尸般再出现在警局的惊悚场面，他绝对不会开这个玩笑——一具破损的残骸死而复生，用没有一点感情的语气介绍自己的型号，那场面堪比最诡异、最不知所云的科幻片，让Guti冲到厕所吐了个昏天暗地。</p><p>仿生人的模样和声音都与Raul别无二致，这更使得Guti无法接受，好像自己曾经如此热爱的人轻轻松松就被替代了似的。因此他处处刁难，排挤这位替代者，称他为冒牌货，幻想着要把他当场撕成碎片，好露出那堆塑料废铁，以此证明他和Raul的不同。</p><p>做这一切时，Guti总是不愿意去看结果——"冒牌货"用那张他无比熟悉的脸做出委屈的表情，叫他又恶心又难受，心脏和胃一同疼痛起来。</p><p> </p><p>此类的报复性行为一直持续到Morientes将他叫到实验室里。仿生人专家神色古怪，犹豫了半天才开口："Jose，接下来我要说的事可能会让你有些难受，不过我和Redondo都认为你有权知道。"</p><p>"听起来不像什么好事...."Guti皱着眉说道，他觉得在Raul离开后，他就没有碰上一件好事——一件都没有。</p><p>Morientes打开电脑档案，悬浮的窗口整齐的堆叠着一些照片，Guti只扫了一眼，便开始想要转身走人了。那是事故发生当天拍下的照片，仿生人七零八落的肢体和蓝色的血液尤为瞩目。</p><p>"你给我看这些干嘛，"他低声说。</p><p>"你别着急。"Morientes快速地翻动着照片，这个举动让Guti有种难以言喻的负罪感，他努力把目光投到天花板和地板上。</p><p>最后，Morientes调出一份鉴定报告，上面陈列着事故处理结果，Raul所有损伤都写得清清楚楚。Guti注意到右下角的红色标识。</p><p>"怎么回事？他没有送去.....呃....报废？"Guti想把自己的舌头咬掉。</p><p>Morientes轻轻地摇了摇头："流程上已经被送去了，但是没有找到最终的机体。如果是人类，应该可以说是死无全尸。"</p><p>Guti干笑了两声，手心泌出了汗珠。如果对方不是Morientes，他的拳头恐怕早就挥过去了。</p><p>"你到底想说什么？"</p><p>"我想说，"Morientes把一份文件摆在Guti的面前："这是你口中那位冒牌货的体检报告，记到档案里的那份是我润色过的。你自己看看，他的机体上有一些损伤，和Raul的一模一样。"</p><p> </p><p>Guti怔住了。</p><p> </p><p>他几乎不用再对比什么，就能发现相同的地方了。Raul身上每一处伤痕他都记的一清二楚，在某些难以入眠的夜里，他像神经质般一遍又一遍回忆当时的场景，把自己抛进失眠和酒精的怀抱，为了忽略家中空荡荡的感觉。Raul喜欢把他的酒瓶藏起来，仿生人强大的分析系统能轻易的把东西藏到Guti下辈子都找不着的地方。Guti只好气急败坏地骂他就是个不称职的机器，然后在Raul得意的笑中放弃那些坏习惯。</p><p>可是Raul离开后，他连最便宜的家政仿生人也不想买，即使他们称职又听话。</p><p>他感到自己生命中有一部分东西被Raul一同带走了，留下的活得像个死于非命的倒霉幽灵。</p><p>而现在，这只幽灵总算踏上了轮回的路，仿佛在一瞬间获得了星火般的希望。</p><p>Morientes认为"冒牌货"之所以还是个"冒牌货"，是因为属于Raul的记忆还没有恢复，情感模块处于睡眠状态，可能还加了道密码锁。</p><p>"通俗点说，你男朋友现在失忆了，你得帮他找回记忆。"</p><p>Guti姑且信了他的说法，虽然他觉得这事听上去狗血又扯淡，好比三流作者写出的三流小说，而他就是其中最没排面的男主，不得不打起精神，努力让这三流的剧情走上正轨。</p><p> </p><p>Guti从拥挤的人群中钻出来，护着手中冰淇淋的动作让他看上去有些滑稽。Raul遥遥地望见他，主动站起身迎上去。虽然Guti给他的原话是"坐在这别乱跑"，他就乖乖地坐在原地耐心等待了近二十分钟，但是当看见Guti的那一刻，他的耐心通通化为乌有，只剩下莫名其妙的欣喜和雀跃。</p><p>这种感情让Raul觉得有些奇怪。但还没等他计算出个结果，Guti已经走到了面前，把手中的冰淇淋递给他："抱歉，人有点多。蓝莓味的给你。"</p><p>Raul并没有如他所料地接过去，而是直接抢过他另一只手上的纯白色冰淇淋："我喜欢这个味的。"</p><p>Guti连拒绝的机会都没有，他稍微走神了几秒。在这短暂的几秒里，他很轻松地就回忆起他的那位挑剔的、固执的恋人，尤其钟爱原味的冰淇淋。Guti曾经劝他尝试新品，但他没有一次听进去。</p><p>Raul像个执拗的孩子，既不反驳，也从不肯轻易退步。认定了某件事，总要花很久才能改变。</p><p>这样特殊的烙印重新浮现在眼前，Guti只能掩饰自己的心慌意乱，狠狠地咬了一口那支被Raul拒绝的蓝莓冰淇淋，又冰得他的牙关直打颤。</p><p>如今他迫不及待地希望他失忆的男友赶紧恢复记忆，或者干脆告诉他Morientes的推断全是胡说八道，他就是个冒牌仿生人，和Raul半毛钱关系都没有，这样Guti就可以立刻抛下他，重新回到酒精和安眠药的安乐窝里。</p><p> </p><p>“警局里还有那么多事，你非要到游乐场来。”</p><p>Raul谴责道，不满地看着Guti。金发的警官耸耸肩：“就当休假咯。”</p><p>其实这对他来说确实是难得的休假。前几天他为了“唤醒失忆男友”，主动要求和Raul一起出外勤，然而后者对待每一件案件的认真劲把Guti搞的精疲力尽，除了抱怨、感叹之外什么收获都没有。</p><p>最后Morientes不得不叫停了他。“你应该换个方式，Jose，抛开工作的那种——”</p><p>这就是他现在和Raul站在鬼屋面前的缘由。</p><p>Guti对于鬼屋这种吓唬小姑娘的东西既没有害怕也没有兴趣，他完全是依着Raul的选择才会把口袋里的钱花到鬼屋上来。</p><p>在他问Raul“想去哪里玩”的时候，仿生人像理所当然一般快速给出了这个答案，搞的Guti还以为他想起了没什么，结果Raul表示：“这是程序设定而已。”</p><p>“什么意思？”</p><p>“你昨天说来游乐园，我的程序就计划好了游玩路线啊，”Raul捧着冰激凌无辜地说：“我们已经玩了卡丁车，旋转木马，丛林漂流，吃了午饭，接下来就是鬼屋——”</p><p>“停停停,”Guti赶紧叫停了Raul，他不想仿生人再把这一上午的历程梳理一遍，让他觉得自己像个第一次约会的幼稚女孩：“你能不能别管你的那些破计划了？你是不是还计划了什么过山车，跳楼机之类的？”</p><p>“没有，”Raul脱口而出：“你恐高。”</p><p>这句话一说出来，两个人都愣了一下，Raul的LED圈闪了闪黄灯，大概是在分析眼前的情况，而Guti所有的表情都僵在了脸上，因为他并没有和这位“冒牌货”说过自己恐高——</p><p> </p><p>他并不习惯暴露自己的弱点，Raul是为数不多知道的那位。在警局里他总会不着痕迹的揽下落在Guti头上的、需要去高处的任务，好像是一件理所应当的事情，连Guti的道谢都不需要。Raul在这段感情伊始就把自己当成了保护伞，自作主张地挡在了爱人面前。</p><p>此时，Guti终于轻笑了一下，似乎是在嘲笑自己，又在嘲讽命运。</p><p>自己找不到能够在他心里代替Raul的人，同样的，Raul也无法容忍命运将他从Guti身边剔除。虽然出于种种原因，这两位回归的幽灵没有立刻认出彼此，但有些本能永远不会改变。</p><p>Guti忍不住叹息，他还想保护我。</p><p>“而我仍然想唤醒他。”</p><p> </p><p>鬼屋的游客并不多，所以当他们走进去的时候，里面的装扮成鬼鬼怪怪的工作人员都一窝蜂地涌上来，Guti在躲开举着电锯的杀人狂和怪叫着小丑后仍然一脸淡定，他作为一个警察，看过的凶杀现场也不在少数，实在很难被这种东西吓到。</p><p>“那你为什么要抓着我的手啊？”</p><p>Guti撅着嘴巴不肯回答了。此时Raul温热的手正被他攥在手心，指节扣到了一起，牵出一个暧昧又自然的姿势。</p><p>“因为.....因为太黑了，我看不清路！”</p><p>鬼屋里的确有些黑，仅仅靠着墙壁上几盏壁灯照出一条阴森森的小路，他们只能摸索着前进。拥有夜视能力的仿生人倒是不受什么影响：“如果你觉得黑，就应该快点找到出口，而不是像这样磨磨蹭蹭。”</p><p>可Guti偏要刻意放慢脚步，他与Raul牵着手并排走着，借助壁灯偷瞄仿生人漂亮的侧脸线条和他太阳穴上小小的LED光圈。</p><p> </p><p>觉醒的仿生人都不喜欢留着它，认为它代表着被歧视、受屈辱的过往，可Raul却从没想过要取下它。</p><p>“这就是个标识而已，既然我已经知道我和人类无异，那有没有它也无关紧要了。而且说不定会给以后办案带来便利呢。”</p><p>现在再让Guti想想这番话，又是另外一种滋味。如果不是Raul没有摘掉光圈，他也不至于一开始以为他是个“冒牌货”，欺辱他那么多次。Morientes昨天开的玩笑又回荡在耳畔：“你最好哄好他，不然让他想起来，发现你之前针对他，指不定当场和你分手。”</p><p>Guti还挺重视这个玩笑，所以他想告诉Raul出了鬼屋就带他去吃棉花糖，（Raul喜欢这个），但是他还没说话呢，就被Raul拽住了胳膊。</p><p>“怎么了？”</p><p>Raul直勾勾地看着前方，表情惊恐怪异。Guti顺着他的目光看去，也僵了一瞬。</p><p>那是一个断了腿的仿生人，穿着染着蓝色血液的破衣服向他们爬过来。他爬的很慢，在地上像一条扭动的蛇。Guti注意到他黑色的头发和血肉模糊的脸，有一点不舒服。但是很快他就回过神来：“这个扮相还挺吓人的——”</p><p>后半截话被他咬断了，Raul一动不动地驻在原地，既说不出话，也没有力量，像半截木头般愣愣地戳在那儿。</p><p>仿生人也会流汗吗？Raul不知道，但现在他的脊背上流下一股股的冷汗。直到Guti拍了拍他的肩膀：“Rulo....你没事吧？”</p><p>蓦地，Raul抖了一下，短促而痉挛地呼了一口气，总算找回了魂：“没事....快走吧。”</p><p>他们绕过那个仿生人，快速走向鬼屋的出口。</p><p> </p><p>Raul坐在椅子上休息了好半天，LED灯从刺眼的红色转成黄色，最后停在平和的蓝色上。Guti安静地陪着他，在他挤出一个安慰性的笑容时说道：“你刚才是不是被吓到了。”</p><p>Raul咬着食指想了一会：“不算被吓到，只是感觉.....很熟悉。”</p><p>“什么很熟悉？那个扮鬼的仿生人？”</p><p>“有百分之七十三的可能。不过我的数据库里没有他的信息.....”</p><p>“别管在数据库里找了，你回忆一下，你的记忆——”Guti感觉喉咙很干，他急匆匆地跑到不远处买了一瓶水，再跑回来紧张兮兮地望着Raul。</p><p>这个词让Raul有万分之一秒的宕机，在这一瞬间他的大脑好像被塞进了无数个景象，可最后一个也没能抓住，还是摇了摇头：“我的记忆也源于数据库啊，确实没有。”</p><p>Guti眼里的微弱光芒又暗了几分。他咕噜噜地喝干了大半瓶水，丢掉瓶子的同时深吸了一口气，然后重新牵住了Raul的手。</p><p>“走吧。”</p><p>“你怎么还......？”</p><p>Guti一脸淡定：“我刚才也被吓到了，腿软。”</p><p> </p><p>接下来整整一个下午，Guti几乎耗光了自己为数不多的金钱和全部的耐心，和Raul一起从一个项目玩到另一个项目。有无数个瞬间他都觉得Raul已经想起他来，仿生人的小动作和一些思维方式都与曾经同出一辙，比如他在说话时无意识先挑起的左眉，仰头去看巡游表演时微微踮起的脚跟，还有他在听Guti说悄悄话时认真的模样，Guti知道他就是自己永远放不下的爱人。</p><p>但Raul始终是搞不清状况的样子，让Guti无法再等下去了。他急不可耐地要叫醒这只沉睡的狐狸，即使是拥抱他一次，为他恼怒或伤心一次，甚至是哭泣一次，结束他浑浑噩噩的日子，再同他玩一次藏酒瓶的游戏。</p><p> </p><p>"好吧，我们已经玩遍了这个弱智游乐场，能不能找点别的乐子？"</p><p>"你要去什么地方？"</p><p>于是Guti带着Raul来到了一栋废弃的大楼前，这才是他们真正该来的地方。Guti甚至后悔他听了对恋爱一窍不通的Mori的建议，才会去什么游乐场找灵感。</p><p> </p><p>比起传统的约会圣地，Raul更倾向清净的地方。当Guti跟随他来到这个这属于他的“秘密基地”时，Guti觉得他就像只领地意识超强的松鼠，擅自把城市的一个无人问津的小角落占为己有，没有他的允许谁都不可以涉足。</p><p>Guti同他在空荡荡的楼道里踢球，足球砸在地上和墙上的声音在巨大的空间里回荡。有时他会故意传一个难度不小的球给Raul，而后者却总能恰好接住，连停球的姿势都那么优雅。</p><p>“你的程序还有这种设定吗？”</p><p>“这不是我的程序问题，”Raul对此很自豪：“这是天赋。”</p><p>觉醒后的仿生人喜欢用人类常用的词汇，就像Raul喜欢学着Guti坐在楼顶的平台上一样，他长久地凝望着并不出彩的景色，日落时分，老旧的居民楼被橘红色的柔辉层层包裹着，工厂的灰烟浸染着烁烁红晕，绽放于高空。</p><p>“你在看什么呢？”</p><p>“看风景。”</p><p>Guti说这他妈能有什么好看的，千篇一律，每天都是一个样。Raul笑起来：“当然不一样，Jose，你没有这种感觉——"</p><p>“以前在我眼里，这些风景只是一堆整齐划一的数据，我能精准的分析它们的结构，计算行进路线，哪里可以攀爬，哪里能够躲藏。哪条路能节省一点时间，或者更加安全....."</p><p>但是现在，这个警用仿生人的整个世界忽然变得鲜活起来，从死气沉沉的数据变成了时刻变换着的风景。Raul开始留意某个窗口里废弃的鸽子窝，或者某个角落里的打盹流浪狗，他那良好的听觉组件不再只专注于追捕嫌疑犯的脚步，而是倾听穿梭在楼宇间的自行车的响铃，大人的争吵声和小孩的哭闹声，甚至是工厂里机器的轰鸣声.......</p><p>他的世界活了过来，而让这一切最终发生的人正坐在身边，Raul可以用数据库里所有漂亮的词汇来形容他，可以背诵最经典的情话。然而此时却找不到任何合适的话语表达自己，以至于静默许久，才缓缓开口：“<strong><b>Jose，是你让我真正的活着</b></strong>。”</p><p>于是理所应当的，他们有了第一个亲吻，融化在璀璨的余晖里，被淡金色的光镀上了些许神圣的意味。他们要带着这个吻等待黑夜完全降临，再期盼黎明的到来。</p><p> </p><p>后来他们或热烈或深情地亲吻过无数次，可Guti仍然最珍视第一个吻，因此Raul离开他后，他再也不敢踏足这里半步。而现在却又为了Raul掀开盖住苍白过往的幕布，演一出三流狗血戏剧。</p><p>Raul寸步不离地跟随着他，角色的反转让Guti有些难以招架。他在天台上找到了那个破破烂烂的足球，路过它的时候顺脚踢给了Raul。</p><p>Raul没有踢回来，只是用依旧轻巧的姿势停住了它，稳稳当当地踩在了脚下。这个本能动作使得仿生人的LED变黄了一瞬。</p><p>Guti瞥了他一眼，踱向天台边缘，同时命令道："站在那别动。"</p><p> </p><p>人类的命令像一道无形的墙挡在Raul面前，他停住了脚步。此时他与Guti相距不到五米，但他再无法挪动半寸，只能望着金发的男人踏上天台边缘，在那上面走独木桥般蹦跳着。他的背后，橙红色的太阳缓缓地驶向地平线，染着了游荡的白云，替它们镶上了晶亮的花边，这几块白云就幻成了玫瑰的晚霞。</p><p>"你觉得风景如何？"</p><p>"挺好看的。你先下来——"Raul的声音染上一丝焦急。他不明白Guti又发什么疯，他的系统分析告诉他Guti看上去情绪不太稳定。</p><p>人类没有LED灯，不会在情绪不稳定的时候闪成红色，因此Raul全凭直觉判断——尽管他还未意识到仿生人不应该有直觉。</p><p> </p><p>他们永远精密的像台机器，没有喜怒哀乐，也不害怕任何事。</p><p>唯独Raul是个会"害怕"的仿生人，他曾经在飞机上坐立难安。Guti自己都要吐了，还不忘调侃他："怎么回事，难道你和我一样恐高？"</p><p>而Raul闪着红灯磕磕绊绊地说："我不害怕高度，我害怕你。"</p><p>多么，多么拙劣的，没有逻辑的句子，Guti现在总算读懂了那个时候Raul说的到底是什么意思。他转过身看向Raul，看着这个仿生人同他的爱人有着一模一样的脸，一模一样的眼睛和他曾经吻过许多次的嘴唇。总有人会陪伴他的，可是他们都不再会同Raul这样爱他。</p><p>爱他，因此比他本人更担心他，害怕他身上会发生不好的事，所以下定决心要保护他。</p><p>Raul在爱情面前竟然成了最无知且无助的新生儿，步履蹒跚地迈着每一步，这是他第一步能悟出来的道理。</p><p> Guti想，下一步他应该明白，自己所有好的事都源于他而已。</p><p> </p><p>Raul的脑子里已经算出几十种方法来劝说Guti，或者干脆将Guti从天台边推开。他的程序能模拟出好几条道路，甚至已经计算好了该如何行动。</p><p>可是当Guti跳下去的时候，这些数据通通成了摆设，所有计算成果都碎了一地。他再一次凭本能地撞向那堵无形的墙，也不顾可能撞得头破血流，程序崩溃，他只知道如果他不这么做，一定会失去一个很重要的人。</p><p> </p><p>这个人给予他第二次的生命，叫他曾经真切地活着。</p><p> </p><p>固有程序因为他一次又一次的锲而不舍的撞击，终于出现了缺口，随后便如同决堤般轰然倒塌，Raul的视野展现出一片鲜亮的色彩，仿佛盲人再度获得光明。他看见白昼与黑夜争夺厮斗，盾与矛击打摩擦。松鼠将果实推进树洞，狩猎的狼群在北极追捕猎物，甚至看见鲸鱼坠入海底，化作一座孤岛等待第一个划船到来的人。</p><p>他的记忆模块拼成了一个整体，被封锁的感情模块徐徐打开。觉醒的仿生人忽然意识到这短暂的一天里Guti做出了许多努力，暗示了他无数次，用最大的勇气面对可能并不存在的完美结局。</p><p> </p><p><strong><b>Raul忽然意识到</b></strong>，Guti是如此尖锐，永远带着危险的刺。可这些刺通通都指向了别人，把最柔软的那一面留给了自己。</p><p> </p><p>Raul没有片刻的犹豫，纵身跃出了天台。</p><p>这一幕让他记起了三个月前，他从十七楼摔下去。在漫长的坠落过程中竟然还感到一丝庆幸——幸好不是Guti来遭受这些，不然人类那脆弱的皮肉和骨骼，恐怕要摔成血肉模糊的一滩。</p><p>而后他才反应过来，即使是仿生人也扛不住这来自万有引力的重重一击。</p><p>因此他被直接送到了报废厂，和一堆半死不活的垃圾零件待在一起。任凭泛酸的雨水腐蚀残缺的身体，一点点融化到泥泞的土地里去。</p><p>结果那滋滋作响的脉搏调节器又唤醒了他，驱使着他摇晃着半边身体从地狱里爬起来。这是一个过于惨烈的场面，他置身于成堆的仿生人尸体中央，听觉组件和视觉组件几乎全损，听不清也看不清，只能顶着雨水一点点摸索，扒出能用的零件。</p><p>那个时候他脑子里什么都没想，只是有着强烈的不甘心的意味。</p><p>自己报废后会有数不清的仿生人走上流水线，他们和他有着相同的脸和身材，也许Guti会认不出来，也许会被他们骗得团团转.....又或者他们听话地陪着Guti办事甚至上床——他有无数个继任者，每个继任者都可以陪伴Guti，但是不会再有人像他一般爱着他。</p><p> </p><p>没有人比自己更爱他。</p><p> </p><p>Raul还是不甘心了，这份不甘心将他从死亡边缘拉了回来，他只剩下一个念头，那就是回到Guti身边。为了给这个未知的过程节省点力量，他屏蔽了记忆组件，关掉了情感模块，把自己锁进一个秘密里。他相信Guti一定会解开这个秘密，即使要耗费他不少时间。</p><p>Raul抓住了Guti的胳膊，随后两个人撞在了下一层倾斜的玻璃窗上。仿生人结实的骨架起到了作用，把薄薄的玻璃撞的粉碎，抱着Guti一起滚进了房屋内部，最后拍在墙上。</p><p>Raul感觉自己的脉搏调节器都要颠出来了，不过喘了几口气后他迅速找回了知觉，松开双臂去检查Guti有没有受伤。</p><p>金发的人类躺在水泥地上，龇牙咧嘴地嚷嚷疼，Raul粗略地检查了一遍后断定这家伙纯属夸张。</p><p>“你他妈疯了吗？”Raul罕见地生气了：“要是我没抓住你，你不摔死也得瘫痪！”</p><p>Guti把眼睛睁开一条缝，讨好地笑了笑：“可是...你会抓住我的。”</p><p>他知道Raul总会抓住他的，就像三个月前一样。Guti以前做过假设：“如果哪天我因为某些打击，一蹶不振，成天去酒吧买醉，你要怎么办？”</p><p>“你又喝酒了？”</p><p>“没有？！我只是假设！”</p><p>Raul在好一通关于喝酒伤身的教育后，才认真说道：“当然是去找到你，把你从那里揪出来。”</p><p> </p><p>Raul总会这么做的，这个不愿意被替代的仿生人在对待他的爱情时也不肯退步，倔强地要把孤独的幽灵从深渊里带出来，缔造着一个又一个奇迹。</p><p>最后夜悄无声息地降了下来，Guti撑起身子吻住了他的小奇迹。时隔三个月的吻，却好似缺失了一辈子那么长，缠绕在两人的唇齿间，久久不愿褪去。在这份浅尝辄止和轻咬和逐渐加深的拥抱中，久别重逢的人终于能够共同迎接黎明。</p><p> </p><p>尾声：</p><p>Guti还是给Raul买了蓝莓味的棉花糖，哄了半天Raul才勉强接受。他咬着蓝色的棉花糖含糊不清地问Guti现在该去哪里，Guti很自然的脱口而出当然是回家。</p><p>说完他便后悔了：家里一地的酒瓶和外卖盒都没有收拾，Raul看到了怕不是要当场晕厥。</p><p>可Raul仿佛早已预料到，恨铁不成钢似地瞪了他一眼：“你肯定没干什么好事。”</p><p>他们踏着月色回那个乱七八糟的家，牵起的手在空气中晃来晃去。Guti听着Raul关于禁止酗酒酗酒伤身之类的话，既嫌烦又满足，好像还可以听他念叨许多许多年，再爱他许多许多年，陪伴他走完这部三流的剧本，成为其中最精彩的那部分。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>END</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>我觉得我想的整挺好，写出来就是垃圾。</p><p>如果感觉烂尾，那一定是我个废物写不下去了。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>